wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
American Dream
American Dream Lyrics Zoey and Ethan: Do something with your life… Do something with your life… Do something with your life… Zoey: We broke down trying to leave town Driving down the roads of change We were born to run, Cali here we come straight from nowhere USA Ethan: Say goodbye to white picket fences Say hello to palm trees and Benzes They say you have to fall to have it all We don’t want two kids and a wife I don’t want a job I just want a life Sometimes the underdogs rise And the mighty fall Ethan and Zoey with The Losers: This ain’t the same summer song that you used to know ‘Cuz Jack left Diane thirty years ago The world is spinning too fast for you and me So tell me whatever happened to the American dream Brad (and Chyanne): I knew a girl I met her last night She was fresh off the plane (Chyanne: Oooh) She whispered in my ear, (Baby come near) I’ll do anything to make a name Chyanne (and Brad): Ah, honey take my hand follow me ‘cuz I don’t wanna hurt you but he does (I just wanna give you some real advice) (Brad: baby) Look, never take candy from a stranger And keep your eyes open for danger ‘Cuz this right here is the twisted paradise Ethan and Zoey with The Losers: This ain’t the same summer song that you used to know ‘Cuz Jack left Diane thirty years ago The world is spinning too fast for you and me So tell me whatever happened to the American dream Brad and Chyanne with The Losers: This ain’t the same summer song that you used to know ‘Cuz Jack left Diane thirty years ago The world is spinning too fast for you and me So tell me whatever happened to the American... The Losers: Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Na na na Zoey with The Losers: This ain’t the same summer song that you used to know So baby, let’s live and die before we’re getting old You know that nothing is the way it used to be So tell me whatever happened to the American dream Hunter: We were born to run Cali here we come We’re getting out of here baby…… Let’s get out of here.. Oh woah Brad and Zoey with The Losers (and Ethan): This ain’t the same summer (song that you used to know) ‘Cuz Jack left Diane (thirty years ago) The world is spinning too fast for you and me So tell me whatever (happened to the American dream) Hunter, Ethan and Chyanne with The Losers: This ain’t the same summer song that you used to know So baby, let’s live and die before we’re getting old You know that nothing is the way it used to be So tell me whatever happened to the American dreammm…. The Losers: Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na Na.. Na na na na na Na na Na na na (Ethan: ohh) Na na na na (Brad: rock out, rock out) Na na na na na… Na… Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs